<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【栗原x渡海】神的止血钳 by AlikoTsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663708">【栗原x渡海】神的止血钳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki'>AlikoTsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*双医生的休息室拉郎小故事<br/>*背德三部曲（2/3）【x<br/>*只是一个爽文罢辽<br/>*chu轨是chu轨了的，不能接受请壁垒呜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Y2 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【栗原x渡海】神的止血钳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>东城大附属医院最近转来一位名叫栗原一止的内科医生，栗原医生毕业于名校，却一直默默无闻的在地方医院干了五年，拒绝了大医院的邀请。<br/>就是这样一个人，没想到最后还是因各种原因被东城挖了过去，也因此和妻子孩子搬到了东海地区。</p><p>卷头发、天然、不怎么讲话、张口闭口夏目漱石，和现代社会脱轨的栗原，给人一种和外界格格不入的感觉。<br/>某种意义上也是个怪咖呢，让人不禁会想起另一个人，并不自觉将二者对比。<br/>栗原不张扬，喜欢一个人默默思考的性子让他的存在感远比另一位弱了很多，能力也就被忽略了。</p><p>2.<br/>然而，谁也没想到今天的这场手术栗原的表现令在场的人都目瞪口呆。<br/>这场手术安排的医生出了岔子无力挽回心急如焚之际，他人口中的另一位怪人渡海医生走了进来。<br/>渡海不紧不慢的盯着浑身颤抖着的医生，告诉他如果辞职并给他一千万，他就帮他处理这个手术，不然就等着病人死掉。</p><p>栗原当时也在场，站在一边觉得眼前的景象非常不可思议。</p><p>他皱着眉自言自语嘀咕着："这是在干什么啊…" 医生不就是要救人的吗。</p><p>于是栗原在他们对峙的间隙凑上前观察病人的情况。</p><p>"或许情况没那么糟…"</p><p>栗原转头急迫地吩咐对身旁的护士说:"给我钳子和缝合线。"，又回头看向渡海身旁的猫田:"还需要去取血。"</p><p>猫田下意识地看向渡海，而渡海眯着眼睛深深的看了栗原一眼，唇边勾起一个莫名其妙的带着些凉意的笑，摆了摆手示意猫田去帮他，头也不回地走出了手术室。<br/>栗原透过层层叠叠的同事间隙，目送那个沉默又沉重的背影消失在手术室的自动门后。</p><p>"生命体征恢复正常！"</p><p>栗原深深呼了口气，后续工作完成之后回到办公室，却看到几乎从来不从里面的休息室出来的渡海医生靠在自己的办公桌边，抱着臂看向自己。</p><p>渡海的嘴角总是那样似笑非笑地翘着，就算不发一言也能让人感受到他的嘲弄，额前零散的黑发快要遮住眼睛。<br/>他的眼神和身形都是慵懒的，却也都是决绝的。</p><p>栗原已经在东城大工作了一个多星期了，却并没有和这位医生有过什么接触，只是偶尔听说有关他的一些传闻——手术室的恶魔什么的，想到今天在手术室他的表情和做法，某种意义上真的是恶魔啊。</p><p>这种八竿子打不着的人正靠在自己的办公桌边，这让他觉得不能理解，于是疑惑着开口：<br/>"有什么事吗渡海医生？"</p><p>渡海对这个卷毛的问话感到好笑又恼火，他笑着重复了一遍栗原的问话，像是在说着你居然还好意思问我吗。</p><p>“有什么事……？你准备拿什么赔，我的一千万。”</p><p>按照渡海的计划，原本那个人乖乖认输辞职滚蛋就好了，可是栗原无视了手术室内紧张的对峙，专心把病人救了回来，让那个渡海眼中的废物又能继续留在医院里。</p><p>渡海意料之中地看着栗原的疑惑神情，他心里不耐烦，却又带着想要吓唬栗原的心思猛地凑近，死死地盯着圆圆镜框背后的漂亮眼睛，他的气息拂在栗原脸上，是再靠近一些就可以接吻的程度。<br/>渡海向下瞥了瞥，拎起他的工作牌读出上面的名字， 像是吹气一样。</p><p>“栗原一止…啊，是那个前段时间刚刚当了爸爸，被科室里的那些白痴恭喜的人吧？”</p><p>渡海突然的贴近让栗原震惊了一瞬，温热的气息洒在了他的脸上，这让他不自在的后退了一步，脸上却没有太过惊讶的神色，只是楞了楞神就抓住了渡海的胳膊，又拿出在之前的医院常说的那套搞得护士们十分嫌弃与无语的说辞:<br/>"请不要靠这么近，我结婚了。"</p><p>然后栗原又在退开到安全距离后，难掩喜悦的神色似的:"是的，有了一个可爱的女儿。"</p><p>渡海下意识眯了眯眼睛，这个栗原不按常理出牌反而让自己觉得有些失控，不像那些笨蛋一样轻易辞职滚蛋好打发。<br/>所以他并没有挣脱开被他抓住阻止的手，只是低下头把笑闷在喉咙里。<br/>“你慌什么，我要你和我上//床了？</p><p>渡海原本只是想语言上嘲讽一下这个对肢体接触过度紧张的人，却在说完之后突然顿了顿，想到什么似的缓缓抬起头：</p><p>”啊…一千万，你肉偿。怎么样？“</p><p>虽然栗原看起来很古板一个人 ，但和男人上/床并不是什么超出他认知范围外的事情。<br/>不过这个肉偿的要求还是让他觉得不可思议，栗原愣在原地，拒绝的话竟说不出口。</p><p>当一个人开始犹豫要不要去做的时候，那就是想要去做的意思。</p><p>一千万对于之前在小医院赚着普通工资的他来说当然是天文数字。他圆圆的眼睛直直的看着渡海，他小巧阴柔的五官被放大在视野里。</p><p>渡海势在必得地笑起来：”不回答我就当你答应了，你最好能狠狠的上我，不然就更对不起你的妻子和你可爱的小女儿了。</p><p>渡海没有什么传统意义上被广泛认知的那种规范，喜欢就去争取，不喜欢就可以按照自己的方式排除掉。至于这个人是不是有家室和自己没什么关系。<br/>他不再多言什么，只是手插白大褂的口袋，转过身先走向了那间被自己霸占无人敢踏足的休息室，不用回头也知道栗原那家伙一定跌跌撞撞地跟来了，两个人都进去之后渡海还是以防万一地锁上了门，看了看堆着毯子的沙发和混乱的双层床，渡海扭过头，逆光中的头发被阳光洒上了些金色，黑暗中的他似乎是比黑暗更昏沉的雾：</p><p>“你唯一能选的，就是在哪里和我做。”</p><p>栗原环顾了这个“神秘“的休息室，还有闲心简略分析了一下：床上堆满的各种物件很明显不是怎么能施展得开，顺便还得出一个渡海医生平日大概经常在这张沙发上睡觉的结论。<br/>栗原一止一向做什么事都是认真又投入的，既然跟进来，就不会再后悔了。</p><p>他试图让自己的心平静下来以后，走近渡海轻轻搂住了他，掌握主动权试探着一下一下含着他的唇瓣，顺势随着动作将他推到沙发，这一系列的动作始终是紧闭着眼睛的，眼睫毛轻轻的颤了一下。<br/>”自己在做什么啊……“<br/>虽然也这么质疑了一下，却在下一秒就因眼前的人而把这个问题抛在了脑后。</p><p>渡海自从走上复仇的路，就对一切都抱着嘲笑的态度了：栗原这样轻柔的与自己接吻还真让人以为是什么情侣间的情事似的，不过也没拒绝的必要，索性就闭着眼睛有一下没一下的回应着，可是突然想到栗原和妻子也会是这样的亲吻，心里就一阵烦躁。<br/>他慢慢退开嘴唇，去解栗原的衣服，”快做，别搞那些柔情蜜意的东西，我不吃那套。“</p><p>后觉得脱上衣没什么用，又转而去脱他的裤子，顺便还阻止了栗原想要脱他自己白大褂的举动。<br/>”穿着。“<br/>我想看你穿着你投入最多的工作的制服，再破坏掉你最视若珍宝的家庭。</p><p>渡海熟练地拉开栗原的裤链揉着微微有些精神的一团，转而又去脱下自己的裤子随便甩落在沙发下的地毯上，毫不害羞地对着栗原打开了双腿，示意对方提高服务意识：”债主可以坐享其成的，不是吗。“</p><p>栗原看着身前眼神毫无波澜十分自然的对自己发号施令的男人，已经连续在医院工作五天没有回家的栗原的欲望反而被挑起来了。<br/>栗原专注且体贴，他先是握住了渡海的上下抚慰起来，拇指摩梭着圆润的头部，修长的食指和中指去挑逗渡海的囊袋，栗原甚至用温热的口腔去包裹渡海的脆弱，引得后者仰起头皱着眉喘了几口。<br/>但栗原还是不习惯为别人口交，所以只是含了几口便放弃了，转而继续用手去抚慰渡海的肉棒，却又在勃起之后放置不管。</p><p>他试探着将将手指伸过去示意渡海张嘴，看他似乎不怎么反感这样，放心的在他的嘴里搅动了一会儿连带这唾液抽出手指一点点探入他暴露在空气里的洞口，先是小心翼翼的前进着，待身体适应了以后有条不紊的扩张了起来，肉穴很容易地就吃进去两三根手指，看来是习惯被进入的。<br/>栗原这样想着便有意无意的插得越来越深，觉得差不多了抽出黏腻的手指抬头对上渡海的眼神，"那么我开始了？"</p><p>渡海不知道是想刺激他还是自己控制不住总是提他的家庭，他下意识就开口：<br/>”你和你妻子做爱的时候也这么慢吞吞的吗，乡下医生。“</p><p>他等不及了一样伸出手去脱掉栗原的内裤，已经精神起来的肉棒弹出来，毫不掩饰自己得意地冷笑，果然这个外表死板的人对自己是硬的起来的。<br/>渡海的双腿大开着，一条腿踩在地上，一条腿搭上沙发靠背，调整了一个最舒服的姿势等着栗原把他的东西送进来。</p><p>一遍遍在这种微妙的场合提及自己的家庭让栗原本来还能保持镇定的心渐渐的乱了起来，想要组止这个男人的恶趣味一样他咬了一下他的嘴唇，打断他的抱怨，就像包含着复杂情绪似的，并不是很轻的力度。<br/>随即他将自己的性器缓缓的送了进去，一开始有点紧，但是渡海的身体很快的适应了他的尺寸，这种莫名的契合感让栗原有种他们并不是刚刚才认识甚至都还不算熟人的感觉。</p><p>栗原白大褂的边缘磨蹭着渡海光溜溜的大腿，这种感觉很背德很失格，大脑却是不置可否的更加兴奋起来。随着逐渐的深入，他扶着他的腿一下下的摆弄着腰动了起来，肉体碰撞的声音在仅有二人的休息室里显得十分明显。</p><p>渡海可以咬牙忍受背叛父亲的人对自己发号施令，却不能忍受栗原对自己的影响和他带来的快感。</p><p>从进来的那一刻开始就忍不住想要呻吟，本来在这方面就放得开的自己为了让栗原慌张，叫得比和其他人做时更大声。 皱起眉承受着一波一波疼痛和快乐。<br/>不光这样，渡海还用一只手攀住栗原另一只手抚慰着自己也挺立的性器，末了还要夹杂着呻吟地问他：<br/>”嗯…夹的你舒服吗……我和她，谁更让你爽呢？“</p><p> </p><p>渡海一声大过一声的喘息和呻吟一下下挠着栗原的心脏似的，痒痒的。<br/>栗原在看到他承受快感的表情时脑子就已经乱掉了，虽然他皱着眉没有回答渡海的问话，但连自己都能感觉到在对方夹杂着呻吟问出口以后自己被包在对方身体里的东西又胀大了一圈，想要忘记这种认识似的，他靠加快抽插的速度来分散注意力，同时也将一手滑倒渡海的两腿间，顺着他的动作帮他弄了起来。</p><p>渡海闭着眼睛扬起头将自己向着栗原送的更多一些，随着他的动作小口小口急促地喘着气，常年在室内的透着病态白的皮肤也染上了粉红色，耽于欲望搂过栗原的脖子勾住他的舌头缠绕接吻，换气的间隙渡海又说：<br/>”嗯…好舒服…你这方面还挺器用的。“</p><p>栗原操弄了一会儿之后就找到了渡海的敏感点，狠狠快速撞进去摩擦的时候就会得到渡海的肉穴求饶又求欢地夹紧，高潮来临的时候渡海舒服到发出带了些哭腔的颤抖呻吟，体液粘粘落在两个人紧贴的腹部和交合之处。</p><p>性爱中的栗原并不像平时那样温吞。<br/>原来他也有这样的一面，亲身体验了这个事实的渡海兴奋着，却不可抑制地想到有个女人早就比自己更先见到他这一面了，有些执拗地想着既然这样，那自己就和她做到一样的地步吧。</p><p>”嗯……啊——别…别出去，射进来…“</p><p>原本打算快到了就退出来的栗原听到这样的话抬起头，看到渡海恐怕只有在床上才能欣赏到的和平日里冷着的脸完全不一样的惹人怜爱的表情。<br/>看着他迷离泛着水汽的眼神不知道怎么的就伸出手抚上了那张脸，体温高一些的手掌感受到对方的温度。<br/>栗原闷哼一声，将一手撑在渡海耳侧，一手摁在沙发靠背上，摆动着自己的腰胯深深顶进渡海的体内抽插。十几下后栗原感到下腹一紧，他抬手去抚渡海的脸，而那些液体就一点不剩的射入了他的体内。</p><p>栗原退出的时候渡海似乎还在意犹未尽地用内里包裹吮吸他，刚刚被进入的小洞还在一开一合着无法紧闭，精液流出来滴到身下的毯子上。<br/>渡海又恢复了平日的不耐神色，他推开身上的栗原，拿过茶几的上的纸巾擦着自己粘腻的前后。<br/>栗原见状也急忙抽出纸想帮他处理，却被显然已经稍稍平静了很多的渡海抬眼瞟了一眼冷冷的又说了句：</p><p>”邪魔。“<br/>刚刚呻吟不断导致现在渡海的声音有些沙哑低沉，带着情事之后的慵懒，融进了他本身的黑暗里。</p><p>栗原只好低下头去擦自己的下身，他发现渡海这个男人脸变得很快，让人不知道究竟哪个才是真正的他。</p><p>这么想着门外突然传来敲门的声音，"渡海医生，您在里面吗？佐伯医生找您！"是世良。</p><p>栗原楞了一瞬，赶忙慌乱地穿好衣服。<br/>渡海则不紧不慢的系着裤扣，冲门口不耐烦地看了一眼，随即站了起来，将白大褂向后一抖穿好，扭头对栗原露出一个勾人的笑。<br/>"两清了。"<br/>停顿了一下，又深深地从上到下打量了一次栗原，似乎视线在栗原的下身多停留了些许。</p><p>"不过以后若是觉得那位可爱的太太不能满足你，也可以来找我。"轻笑了一声转身开门走了。</p><p>栗原呆呆的坐在沙发上还有点反应不过来，方才被渡海随手扔到一边的裤子里的手机突然响了一声将他拉回了现实。赶忙掏出一看，是最爱的妻子榛名的短信。<br/>"今晚回来吗？我准备了你爱吃的菜。"<br/>这才反应过来今天竟然是两人的纪念日。</p><p>"啊…纪念日啊…回一趟家好了。" </p><p>栗原扭头望向休息室里小小的窗。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>